Fish Leap
Fish Leap is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Fish Leap appears when Jay's Wing, who is actually Jaypaw, wakes up from sleeping; he tries to pester Jay's Wing into telling them what it was like to be in the tunnels. Half Moon tells him to be quiet, and he replies with a growl. Fish Leap shows how impatient he is to go into the tunnels and become a sharpclaw and that he thinks they're ready. He becomes cross when Jay's Wing refuses to tell him about what happened in the tunnels, saying that he should not think he was better than them just because he was a sharpclaw. He is nudged away by Dove's Wing saying Jay's Wing is tired and needs rest. When Half Moon mentions Fallen Leaves he and Dove's Wing exchange a sorrowful glance. As Jaypaw walks away he hears Fish Leap protesting against Half Moon who thinks they should find a new home. He pads away muttering, with Half Moon arguing more and more. :When Jay's Wing wakes up once again, Fish Leap and his mother are hovering over him. Fish Leap suggests that they go hunting together. He says to Dawn River that he thinks Jay's Wing had banged his head in the tunnels after an that he is talking nonsense when Jaypaw mentions patrols. He laughs when ever Jay's Wing misses a kill or runs into something. He and Dawn River go on without Jay's Wing to hunt on their own. When they come back he teases Jay's Wing about the fact he hasn't caught any prey. When Jay's Wing blames it on his paws Fish Leap tells him that if he doesn't catch something, he will go hungry. Fish Leap then leaves to hunt on his own and wishes Jay's Wing good hunting. :When Jay's Wing and Half Moon get back, he is sharing tongues with Dove's Wing. After Jay's Wing talks to Stone Song about the mountains Fishleap and Dove's Wing come to meet them. Fish Leap is convinced that they won't leave. He leads the way to the meeting. When Stone Song mentions Jay's Wing's dream both Fish Leap and Dove's Wing look expectantly at Jay's Wing. :With Dawn River and Shy Fawn, Fish Leap casts his stone to stay, instead of leaving for the mountains like Dove's Wing. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather first returns to the ancient Clan as Jay's Wing, Fish Leap is the first to greet him. Stone Song wonders how Jayfeather suddenly appeared, and Fish Leap defends him. :The Clan's former leader, Furled Bracken, mentions that he will take any cat that wants to go back to the Clan's original territory with him, and Fish Leap agrees, saying he never wanted to leave in the first place. :When Jagged Lightning wants to go hunting, as he won't let his kits starve, Fish Leap asks Jayfeather about hunting in patrols for safety, something never done before. Jayfeather then mentions hunting eagles as a source of prey, and Fish Leap wonders how they can fight birds that big. :He is among the cats sent to hunt the eagle. However, since he is only a softpaw, he is instructed to stay hidden and watch what happens. When the patrol hides, Jayfeather can only see Fish Leap's tail tip outlined brown against the snow. After the eagle grabs Jayfeather in its talons, Fish Leap tries to pull him down, but Jayfeather tells him to let go. Family Members '''Mother:' :Dawn River: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member : Quotes References and Citations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Softpaw Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters